


Is That My Beanie?

by glbertblythes



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: Matteo gets caught with David's beanie - by David.





	Is That My Beanie?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY THE FIRST THING I'VE WRITTEN IN 5 MONTHS HOPE YALL ENJOY <33

_Jonas: Meet me in the gym. 10 minutes, tops. I’m working with Hanna on homework._

_Matteo: Fine. Be quick. I need a smoke._

Matteo rolls his eyes, shoving his phone into his purple jacket pocket as he enters the gym doors quietly, shutting them behind him. He walks around a bit, the floor creaking under him as he walks towards a small pile of gym pads, deciding that this will be the place to wait for Jonas. As he sits and waits, he fiddles with his shoe laces, adjusts his school bag a few times, and he doesn’t even realize that David’s beanie - the one he still hasn’t returned - is in his school bag. As he throws it over his shoulder, the beanie falls out and onto the floor. Matteo raises an eyebrow, shrugging, picking it up quickly.

Matteo gazes at it a while, rubbing the cloth between his fingers, and it brings him back to the night at his apartment with David and the worst fucking sandwich he’s ever eaten. He can feel a tiny smile forming on his lips as he raises his arms to slip the beanie over his mess of hair. It feels nice, familiar even, and as Matteo is about to pull out his phone again to text Jonas, he hears the gym doors open again.

“It’s about time you got here, man. I’m dying for a fucking smoke,” Matteo grumbles but he gets no response as he hears footsteps come closer, the dim lighting in the gym making it impossible to see.

“Isn’t that my beanie?” A voice - _oh shit_ , David’s voice - says and Matteo is quick to pull the beanie off from his head as a flashlight from David’s phone shines on him.

“Uh, yeah. It is. Sorry.”

“I thought you didn’t have it?” David questions.

 _Fuck_. “Uh, I just found it actually.” Lies. He’s had it in his hands for at least a week and a half. “I was going to try and find you after school to give it to you.”

David chuckles. “Well, thanks. I think it looks good on you.”

Matteo feels heat rise up in his cheeks. “Uh, thanks, man?”

It’s silent for a few minutes, but the air seems quiet, calm… comfortable.

“Can I have my beanie back, then?” David asks, clearing his throat.

“Oh! Yeah, sure, sorry,” Matteo stumbles, taking the beanie from the spot beside him and reaching out towards David with it. “Here you go.”

David takes it gently, letting his hand fall to his side with it. “Thanks.”

Matteo smiles shyly at him, feeling a twinge of what could be mistaken for courage. “Do I at least get a reward?”

David eyes him for a moment, and Matteo is almost quick to take back his words before David says, “Well, what kind of reward do you have in mind?”

Matteo shrugs, slipping his butt off of the gym pads, leaning his back against the gym wall, still maintaining a few feet distance from David and his bright ass flashlight shining on him. “Uh, I don’t know actually.” Butterflies are erupting in Matteo’s stomach as David forms a reply.

“Anything you want, I’ll give it to you. This is my most treasured beanie, after all,” David grins and Matteo feels a heat rushing through him as David steps closer, the floorboards creaking again, the sound cracking through the silence between them. “You just have to tell me.”

Matteo swallows nervously. He doesn’t answer, not yet. Fuck, he doesn’t even know how to ask for what he really wants. Does he even want one? Fuck if he knows. A few seconds of silence go by before Matteo manages to musk up a voice, clearing his throat. “A kiss?”

David cocks his head to the side, pretending to not know what Matteo said. “What?”

Matteo can’t help but smile sheepishly, but now he replies with a drop of determination. “A kiss.”

David just laughs, stepping forward a few more steps so that they are only a few inches apart. “That seems like a reasonable reward to me.”

“Just for a beanie?” Matteo laughs, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go with it, I guess.”

David smiles, shaking his head and both him and Matteo lean just a little bit closer, and finally, finally, their lips touch in the most gentle way. Not too eager, but so desperately wanted as they both smile into each other, the feeling of one another releasing the stress and anxiety. As David pulls away, Matteo falls back into the wall, smiling.

“Was that a satisfactory reward for you?” David asks teasingly.

“More than that,” Matteo answers as David begins to walk backwards.

“Well, thanks for the beanie. See you tomorrow?”

“I hope so.”

David grins as he turns to leave Matteo alone in the gym again, and as he walks out the doors, Matteo can’t help but slide down the wall and sit on the floor in complete awe, feeling almost numb from the feeling. A few minutes after, Jonas busts through the doors, almost out of breath.

“You good, bro?” Jonas asks. “You still up for a smoke?”

Matteo grins, shaking his head. “Not anymore, no.”

Matteo feels like he’s on cloud nine.


End file.
